1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dish and more particularly refers to a new and improved dish for holding food to be heated in the cooking chamber of a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customarily, dishes used for microwave ovens have only a relatively low loss factor as compared to liquids and food such as meat, vegetables, fruit etc., i.e. the material of these dishes absorbs the high-frequency radiation of an alternating high-frequency field only to a very small extent. The material used for these dishes is therefore permeable to high-frequency radiation and is heated only insignificantly by the high-frequency radiation during the treatment of the food. This has the advantage that the dish can be touched without hesitation with the bare hand at the handles or carrying edges provided. But on the other hand, there is the disadvantage that the heated food, after the dish is taken out of the microwave cooking chamber, gives off its heat relatively fast to the dish because of the large thermal gradient between the food and the dish, and therefore the food cools down fast. This disadvantage is troublesome particularly if, as customary, the heated food is served in this dish, i.e. remains in this dish for direct consumption.